More Fun Comics Vol 1 98
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Paul Binny Locations: * ** Cliffland, New Jersey Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Green Arrow: "The Fabulous Fawn" | Synopsis2 = | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Cliff Young | Inker2_1 = Steve Brodie | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Phinias Trippe ** Alf ** Bart Other Characters: * Police Officers Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Mort Meskin | Inker3_1 = Mort Meskin | StoryTitle3 = Johnny Quick: "Tall, Slim, and Handsome" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Doc Filch Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Henry Boltinoff | Penciler4_1 = Henry Boltinoff | Inker4_1 = Henry Boltinoff | StoryTitle4 = Dover & Clover: "The Whirlwind Wig Hunt" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Dover * Clover Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Jon Chester Kozlak | Inker5_1 = Jon Chester Kozlak | StoryTitle5 = Doctor Fate: "The Bashful King of Crime!" | Synopsis5 = A hold-up with gunfire outside Weathersby Hospital prompts Dr. Kent Nelson to go into action as Dr. Fate. He disrupts the getaway from a jewelry store robbery and recognizes the leader as Stumpy Small; Stumpy is behaving strangely. When a henchman tries to hand him a bag of gems, Small refuses to accept it, and tries to give the loot to Dr. Fate. This distracts Fate long enough for him to get knocked out (*) from behind. The bad guys drive away, but Fate quickly recovers and flies in pursuit, with this magic ring unerringly guiding him along their trail. At their hide-out, Stumpy is still behaving oddly; he wants no part of this crime or this loot; his henchmen are puzzled by his behavior. It soon turns out to be a case of mistaken identity; this guy is Henry Halfpint, who just happens to look and dress exactly like Stumpy Small. Dr. Fate arrives and confronts them. He's ambushed by the real Stumpy Small, and quickly gagged, tied, and thrown into a tank that's filling up with water. When the level gets up to Fate's breast pocket (which pocket we don't see), it combines with a previously-unmentioned prescription powder, with the effect of flash-freezing the entire tankful of water. This is purely a lucky break and not the result of prior planning by Fate, who now is able to break some ice and use the jagged edges to cut his ropes. He flies to the site of the gang's next robbery, arriving while the henchies are inside the bank, with Stumpy and Henry waiting in the car; Stumpy plans to murder Henry and leave his body at the crime scene to throw off pursuit. Fate grabs Stumpy, flies away with him, and immediately returns without him. The gangsters come out of the bank with their loot, and Henry, impersonating Stumpy, drives them to a police station (with Fate riding on the car's roof), where a squad of cops surrounds the car and arrests the gang. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Stumpy Small & Gang Other Characters: * Henry Halfpint Locations: * Weathersby Hospital * First Federal Bank Items: * Fate's half-head helmet * Fate's magic ring | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Louis Cazeneuve | Inker6_1 = Louis Cazeneuve | StoryTitle6 = Aquaman: "Treasure of the Deep" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Steal-a-million Sponsler ** Baldy Duff Other Characters: * Phineas Blodgett Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "The Bashful King of Crime!" is reprinted in . * This issue's episode of Doctor Fate is his final golden age solo appearance. ** His next chronological appearance is in , April 1978. ** His next published appearance is in , August 1963. * Doctor Fate is apparently no longer invulnerable, and that helmet of his can't ward off a simple head-conk. | Trivia = * The final 1/3 of the final page of the Doctor Fate story is taken up with an ad for War Bonds, in a different art style from Jon Kozlak's. | Recommended = | Links = * More Fun Comics #98 Doctor Fate: "The Bashful King of Crime" story online }}